There's time Übersetzung
by Admiral Jack
Summary: ME3-Ende-Korrektur, FemShep/Liara. Nach der Vernichtung der Reaper klären Shepard und Liara was wichtig ist und was in Shepards letzten Momenten passierte. Die Geschichte stammt nicht von mir selbst sondern ist eine Übersetzung von AidenSky's Geschichte!


There's time

„Du musst entscheiden", beendete der an der Seite stehende Katalysator.

Shepard sah auf zu den drei vor ihr liegenden Möglichkeiten. Es war schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Nie zuvor hatte sie solche Schmerzen gehabt. Nicht in ihrem Bauch – sie spürte das Blut von dieser Wunde kaum noch – sondern in ihrem Kopf. Es war schlimmer als der Dechiffrierer, schlimmer als die Migräne die sie häufig als Teenager hatte. Wenn es keine Galaxie zu retten gäbe, dann würde sie den Schmerz mit ihrer Pistole beenden und wenn nur für etwas Frieden. Aber es gab eine Galaxie zu retten und sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und dachte über die Worte des Katalysators nach.

Zerstören. Zerstören war die erste Option und die, die zu ihrer rechten in einem tiefen roten Licht schimmerte. Es war schwer hinzusehen. Es schien so als würde sich der Schmerz intensivieren, wenn sie auch nur einen Blick riskierte. Der Katalysator sagte, dass alles zerstört werden würde, wenn sie diese Möglichkeit wählte. Die Citadel, die Massenportale, die Geth und sie selbst, weil sie durch ihre Wiederherstellung teilweise synthetisch war. Aber die Reaper würden sterben. Sie würden nicht mehr existieren und die Organischen hätten die Möglichkeit ihre eigene Zukunft zu schaffen.

Kontrolle war zur linken und leuchtete in einen weichen Blau. Shepard starrte es eine lange Zeit an, weil es den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf milderte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Unbekannte recht mit etwas haben könnte, aber hier war es. Kontrolle über die Reaper. Sie würde bei dem Prozess ebenfalls sterben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher was genau passieren würde, wenn sie Kontrolle wählen würde. Außerdem möchte sie den Gedanken nicht irgendwas zu wählen, was der Unbekannte auch nur in Betracht zog.

Synthese war vor ihr in einem warmen Grün. Es schien, als würde es sie rufen wie eine Flamme die Motte, es lockte sie zum Eintreten und sich ohne weitere Gedanken aufzulösen. Alle drei Optionen würden mit ihrem Tod enden. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf, irgendwo hinter all der Hoffnung, dem Optimismus und der Stärke hatte sie es in Erwägung gezogen. Sie war Commander Shepard: dreifache Retterin der Galaxie. Sie war müde zu kämpfen und ihre Zeit war zu Ende. Aber Maschinen und Organische so schnell zu mischen schien auch nicht richtig zu sein.

Eigentlich, je mehr sie drüber nachdachte, gab es nur eine Antwort: Zerstörung. Genau, zerstören. Das hatte sie sich zum Ziel, seit sie damals Spectre geworden war. Es war das, was sie mit der Kollektorbasis gemacht hatte. Die letzten drei Jahre ihres Lebens hatte sie der Zerstörung gewidmet und es hatte sie näher an die Reaper gebracht, als es jemals ein anderes organisches Wesen geschafft hatte. Es gab keinen Grund es jetzt zu ändern, nur weil das Kind, das sie in ihren Albträumen gejagt hatte, es ihr sagte.

Ihr Kopf begann wieder zu hämmern und jeder Schlag sendete Schmerzenswellen ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie würde nicht wanken. Ihr Körper war schwach, aber er würde zumindest halten bis der Job erledigt war. Sie fühlte die Pistole in ihrer Hand. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass sie da war, ihre Finger zitterten gegen den Abzug. Als sie nah genug an der Leitung war, dass sie wieder in ihren Focus kam, hob sie ihre Hand und begann zu feuern. Der Schuss war umhüllt von den Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf, aber jede Kugel schien den Schmerz zu mindern. Langsam gewann sie ihre Stärke zurück, stand grader und drängte vorwärts, immer weiter auf die verdammte Maschine schießend.

Es explodierte schnell. Sofort fühlte Shepard die Hitze und wurde zurück in den wachsenden Schutthaufen geschleudert. Ihr Verstand wanderte zu Liara und ihr letzter Gedanke bevor alles dunkel wurde fragte, ob Liara auf der Erde überlebt hatte. Sie hatten sich mehrfach vereinigt aber Shepard wusste nicht, ob Liara jemals wirklich ihre DANN genommen hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es so war, und das Shepard ihr so immer noch die kleinen blauen Kinder geben konnte, die sie versprochen hatte, zusammen mit einer sicheren Galaxie für sie zum Aufwachsen.

0-0-0-0-0

Das erste, was Shepard bemerkte als sie aufwachte war, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte. Wenn das der Fall war, dann war sie sicher gestorben und jetzt im Jenseits. Die Luft war warm aber nicht unangenehm. Sie konnte etwas Weiches unter sich fühlen, und juckende Materialien auf ihren Beinen. Ihre anderen Sinne kamen zurück und sie roch Sterilität. Wie in einem Krankenhaus oder einer Leichenhalle. Es war friedlich still, abgesehen von ein paar Piepsern hier und da und vielleicht das sanfte Klicken von jemandem der auf ein Datenpad schreibt. Hatten sie Datenpads im Jenseits?

Der Ton einer sich öffnenden Tür gewann ihre Aufmerksamkeit, aber sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, immer noch unsicher was los war. Absätze klackerten in den Raum und das Klicken des Tippens erstarb. Jemand stand auf, weichere, ruhigere Schuhe berührten den Boden. Es gab eine zögerliche Stille, bevor eine von beiden Personen sprach. Die Stimme war leise, nervös, und australisch.

„Ist sie inzwischen aufgewacht?"

„Nein."

Liara.

Shepard versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber stellte fest, dass sie es nicht konnte. Stattdessen versuchte sie ihre Finger zu bewegen und stellte fest, dass sie sehr schwer waren. Vielleicht musste sie nur etwas wacher werden. In der Zwischenzeit, atmete Shepard weiter und hörte dem Gespräch vor ihr zu.

„Es war ein Wunder, das sie den Strahl überlebt hat…oder überlegene Biotik", sagte Miranda mit einem leichten Anstieg ihrer Stimme am Ende.

Liara seufzte und Shepard stellte sich vor, wie sie durch das Kompliment etwas errötete. Liara erzeugte die besten Barrieren, die Shepard bis zu diesem Tag gesehen hatte. Hatte sie so den Reaper Laser überlebt, der jeden anderen um sie herum getötet hatte?

„Ich hätte mehr tun können", sagte Liara schließlich und Shepard fühlte wie sich die Asari auf das Bettende setzte. Liara legte eine Hand an auf Shepards Oberschenkel und der Commander war positiv überrascht, dass ihr Körper selbstständig reagierte, mit einer Gänsehaut und mit einem hüpfenden Herzschlag. „Ich hätte-

„Dr. T'Soni, sie haben mehr für Shepard getan als jeder andere. Akzeptieren sie auch mal ein Lob."

„Sagt die Frau, die sie jetzt schon zweimal wiederhergestellt hat."

„Mmm. Ich bin nur hier um die letzte Infusion zu entfernen. Die Hauttransplantationen passen sich gut an. Hoffentlich gibt es keine Schmerzen wenn das Betäubungsmittel völlig abgeklungen ist. Ich habe mir auch die Zeit genommen ein paar Tests an den bereits vorhandenen kybernetischen Implantaten durchgeführt…

Kybernetik? Waren sie noch funktionsfähig? War sie wirklich am Leben? Was war mit EDI oder den Geth? Ihr kleiner Finger begann zu zwicken als ihr Bewusstsein langsam in den Körper sickerte. Sehr langsam. Sie konnte ein paar Hände an ihren Arm spüren und da war ein kurzer Stich, vermutlich wurde die Infusion entfernt.

„und ich habe einige Verbesserungen gemacht. Es tut mir leid zu sagen, dass sie nicht so lange leben wird wie sie, aber sie hat eine gute Chance ihre Lebensspanne zu verdoppeln. Vorausgesetzt sie bleibt von jetzt an Schlachtfeldern fern."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns darüber jetzt sorgen müssen", sagte Liara ruhig.

„Wenn sie in den nächsten Stunden nicht aufwacht rufen sie mich an. Wenn sie aufwacht…halten sie mich auf dem Laufenden."

„Das werde ich. Danke nochmals, Ms. Lawson…Miranda."

„Es war mir eine Freunde, Liara"

Es war das Geräusch einer öffnenden und schließenden Tür zu hören und danach füllte wieder Stille den Raum. Shepard konnte den ausgeglichenen Atem ihrer Liebe hören und spürte ihre Augen auf sich. Ein Schniefen lies darauf schließen, dass Liara weinte und Shepard wollte nichts mehr als auf dem Bett zu steigen und sie fest im Arm zu halten. Allerdings war das noch nicht möglich. Als Shepard schließlich ihre Augen öffnete hatte sich Liara genau genommen schon vom Bett zum Tisch begeben und tippte wieder auf ein Datenpad

Leuchtend grüne Augen öffneten sich zur Welt, zur Erde. Shepard blinzelte langsam, nahm alles in sich auf. Es war schwer zu glauben, das alles real war. Sie war bereit für den Tod, hatte ihn akzeptiert. Am Leben zu sein wirkte nun so…komisch, so privilegiert.

Ihre Augen wanderten langsam zu der Asari, die neben dem Fenster saß. Liaras tiefen blauen Augen fingen das Licht von draußen, tausend Sonnen leuchteten in ihnen als sie ihr Datenpad las. Shepard konnte einen blassen roten Farbton in ihren Augen sehen und die schimmernden Ströme von getrockneten Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Aber sie sah…gut aus. Sie sah lebendig aus, und gesund und genau so wunderschön wie immer.

„Liara", rief Shepard leise, überrascht wie schwach und heiser ihre Stimme war.

Liaras Augen schossen nach oben, das Datenpad fiel auf den Tisch, als sie aufstand und an die Seite des Commanders rannte. „Shepard", flüsterte sie, als wenn sie es nicht glauben würde, und streckte ihre Hand aus, um die Seite des Gesichts ihrer Geliebten zu streicheln. Sie sahen sich einige Minuten gegenseitig an, beide mehr als zufrieden sich in der Gegenwart des Anderen zu sonnen, bis sich Liara herunter lehnte und den Commander küsste.

Shepard küsste zurück so gut sie konnte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es schludrig war. Sie schien noch kein richtiges Gefühl in ihren Lippen zu haben, aber sie konnte Liara fühlen und das war mehr als genug. Als Liara sich zurück zog, waren wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. Schwach hob Shepard ihre Hand und streichelte die Wange der Asari, fing dabei neue Tränen auf und trocknete alte, sah zu wie sich Liaras Augen bei ihrer Berührung schlossen.

„Du hast eine Menge geweint in der letzten Zeit", flüsterte Shepard und beobachtete wie Liara lächelte und errötete.

„Nun, ich denke ich hatte einen guten Grund. Du warst für zwei Monate in einem künstlichen Koma."

„Zwei Monate?"

Shepards Augen weiteten sich als Liara nickte. Zwei Monate ihres Lebens…weg. Weitere Zeit die sie zu den zwei Jahren zählen konnte die sie bereits verloren hatte. Shepard war so in Gedanken, dass sie kaum bemerkte wie Liara ein Glas Wasser griff. Erst als sie Liaras Hand unterstützenden an ihrem Hinterkopf spürte, merkte sie, wie durstig sie war. Drei Gläser später rutschte Shepard zur Seite und erlaubte Liara sich neben sie zu legen. Liara legte ihre Hand auf Shepards Brustkorb, schob den medizinischen Kittel bei Seite und zeichnete mit ihren Fingerspitzen eine Spur über ihre Brust. Sie hatte es oft gemacht wenn sie die Nacht in Shepards Kabine verbracht hatte, nachdem sie Liebe gemacht hatten. Es entspannte den Commander immer und dieses Mal war keine Ausnahme, als Shepard seufzte und in die Berührung schmolz.

„Ich bin sicher du hast eine Menge Fragen", begann Liara langsam, „und ich werde jede und alle beantworten…in so kurzer oder langer Zeit wie du möchtest"

„Ja? Bist du nicht beschäftigt mit Shadow Broker Daten und Informationen?", fragte Shepard. Sie meinte es als Scherz, aber ihr Herz stach ein bisschen bei der Wahrheit hinter den Worten.

„Nein", antwortete Liara schnell und sah auf um in Shepards Augen zu sehen. „Du bist mir viel wichtiger als irgendwelche Informationen. Ich…es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht schon früher entsprechend verhalten habe. Vor dem Krieg war ich so beschäftigt mit Ressourcen und Vorteilen-

„Liara, entschuldige dich nicht. Wir brauchten deine Unterstützung und deine Informationen."

„Aber du brauchtest mich. Und ich war nicht da." Liara setzte sich auf und küsste Shepard erneut. Es war sanft, aber Shepard konnte trotzdem die Hartnäckigkeit dahinter fühlen. „Ich verspreche Abhilfe zu schaffen. Nun, wo möchtest du beginnen?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Shepard direkt, ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten über Liaras Gesichtsseite und sie beobachtete das schüchterne Lächeln, dass ihre Lippen zierte.

„Ich liebe dich auch"

„Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt ist würde ich gerne die Grundlagen wissen."

„Nun, wir haben den Krieg gewonnen. Die Reaper sind fort."

„Fort? Fort wie in komplett ausgelöscht?"

„Komplett ausgelöscht."

„Wie?"

Liara lächelte und verließ Shepards Seite, ging zu dem Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Straßen. Shepard konnte sie von ihren Blickwinkel aus nicht sehen, aber sie konnte die benachbarten Gebäude sehen. Sie schienen in gutem Zustand zu sein. Vielleicht waren sie in einer Gegend, die nicht zu sehr von den Reapern verstört worden war.

„Als Admiral Hackett die Nachricht ausgab, dass er den Tiegel los schickte, das war als wir auf dem Weg zu dem Strahl waren. Aber…wir wurden von dem Laser getroffen und schafften es nie zur Citadel um die Arme zu öffnen. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass wir es nicht mussten. Als der Tiegel nah genug an der Citadel war öffneten sich die Arme von alleine. Der Tiegel verband sich und es gab einen riesigen Lichtblitz. Er umschloss die Welt, schien aber nur die Reaper zu beeinflussen. Sie haben sich alle aufgelöst."

Liara drehte sich zurück zu Shepard, immer noch lächelnd, nur damit es stockte als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des Commanders sah. Shepard sah runter auf ihre Hände, sie fühlte einen andauernden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der sich jetzt nur hell anfühlte. Liara machte keinen Sinn. War es ein Traum oder eine Form von Halluzination? Sie hatte es zur Citadel geschafft. Sie hatte die Arme geöffnet. Sie hatte die Reaper zerstört.

„Shepard? Was ist los?", fragte Liara und setzte sich neben ihre Liebe.

Shepard sah auf zu ihr und leckte ihre Lippen. Sie konnte ihre Bindungspartnerin nicht anlügen. Aber das machte das was sie sagen wollte nicht einfacher.

„Ich…ich habe es zur Citadel geschafft. Anderson und ich haben es beide geschafft. Wir haben den Unbekannten getötet und ich…ich habe den Katalysator getroffen. Und ich habe die Reaper zerstört."

Shepard beendete ihre Geschichte, dann sah sie in Liaras Augen. Sie zeigten Verwirrung, aber keinen Unglauben oder Verurteilung. Liaras Augen waren nie verurteilend wenn sie sie ansahen. Shepard fand etwas Trost drin. Sie waren für einige Minuten still, während Liara über Shepards Worte nachdachte. Nach einer Weile legte sie ihre Hand auf Shepards und verband ihre Finger miteinander.

„Ich war hinter dir als wir zum Strahl liefen. Als der Laser des Vorboten auf dich zukam, du…du hast einfach angehalten, als wolltest du ihn umarmen. Ich habe mit einer Barriere reagiert. Sie war nicht stark genug gegen einen Reaperangriff, aber sie hat den Großteil des Schusses abgefangen. Du bist in einige Trümmer geschleudert worden. Wir brauchten einige Stunden um dich zu finden. Ich denke nicht, dass wir dich gefunden hätten, wenn du nicht angefangen hättest zu schreien. Du hattest einige ernste Verbrennungen. Ich habe dich genommen und uns beide in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Also, ich habe es nie zur Citadel geschafft?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Vielleicht hat Anderson eine Idee-

„Anderson lebt?", Shepard saß auf, warf ihre Lacken zur Seite und zuckte zusammen als ihre übel mitgespielten Muskeln schmerzten.

Sofort stand Liara vor ihr. Auch wenn sich Shepard nicht notwendigerweise über die Aussicht beschweren konnte legte sie trotzdem ihre Hände auf Liaras Hüften und versuchte sie zur Seite zu bewegen während sie sie gleichzeitig als Stütze zum Stehen nutzte. Liara entfernte ihre Hände und versuchte sie wieder hinzulegen.

„Ich muss mit Anderson sprechen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu-

Liaras Hände bewegten sich um Shepards Wangen zu bedecken und sie dazu zu bringen ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Zu Shepards Überraschung lächelte die Asari warmherzig, liebend. „Wir haben Zeit, Shepard. Wir haben nun so viel Zeit."

Liara lehnte sich runter sie erneut zu küssen und Shepard akzeptierte es begierig, über die Worte nachdenkend. Sie waren so einfach und dennoch konnte sie sie nicht begreifen. Sie hatte Zeit. Sie hatten Zeit. Die Galaxie hatte Zeit. Es gab keine unmittelbare Reaperbedrohung. Der Krieg war vorbei. Shepard konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie sich das letzte Mal einfach…zurück gelehnt hatte und entspannte. Sie hatte Behaglichkeit aus der kurzen Zeit genommen die sie mit Liara vor dem Krieg hatte, aber selbst da konnte sie nur an die Zukunft denken und wie Liara sie durch alles an Leben halten würde.

„Wir haben Zeit.", wiederholte Shepard halb-geflüstert gegen die Lippen ihrer Geliebten.

Liara nickte und drückte Shepard sanft zurück auf das Bett, auf ihr liegend als das erledigt war, auch wenn sie ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihre Ellbogen verlagerte. Shepard beobachtete wie Liaras blaue Augen langsam jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichts musterten, verloren in Gedanken.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Shepard schließlich, beobachtete wie Liaras Fokus brach und blaue Augen wieder in die ihren sahen.

„Dein Gesicht wieder erlernen."

„Du wirst eine Menge Zeit haben es anzusehen."

„Ja, Miranda vermutet, dass sich mit all deinen Verbesserungen deine Lebensspanne verdoppelt hat."

„Das sind ein hundert fünfzig Jahre mehr als du dich ursprünglich für verpflichtet hast. Kannst du dreihundert Jahre hiervon ertragen, Dr. T'Soni?" Shepards Augen leuchteten als Liara lachte und ihre Wange küsste.

„Ich wird's schon irgendwie schaffen. Jetzt zurück zu deinen Fragen."

Shepard seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen sinken. Sie spürte wie Liara ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust legte und legte ihre Arme um sie um sie fest zu halten. „Okay, angenommen ich habe nur halluziniert oder so, was ist mit der Citadel passiert? Und den Massenportalen?"

„Sie sind immer noch funktionstüchtig. Leider war auf der Citadel ein ganz schönes Durcheinander. Eine Menge Leichen. Wir schaffen Ordnung, aber es ist immer noch etwas gespenstisch dort zu sein. Die Keeper sind ebenfalls noch am Leben. Durch Untersuchungen an ihnen haben wir glaube ich festgestellt wie sich die Citadel selbst geöffnet hat."

„Oh?"

„Erinnerst du dich als wir mit Vigil gesprochen haben und er uns erzählt hat, dass die Protheaner im Grunde die Keeper umgeschrieben haben um sie vom Öffnen des Portals abzuhalten?"

„Ja."

„Nun, die Protheaner –wie immer die galaktischen Genies- haben auch den Umstand vorhergesehen, dass sich die Citadel schließt wenn sich der Tiegel nähert. Ein allerletzter Versuch der Reaper uns aufzuhalten. Deshalb haben sie eine spezielle Frequenz in dem Tiegel installiert, die wir korrekt wiederholt haben. Als der Tiegel nah genug an der Citadel war haben die Keeper auf diese Frequenz reagiert und die Stationsarme geöffnet. Sie wurden von den Protheanern für diese Aufgabe umgeschrieben. In dem Moment als sich der Tiegel verband, feuerte er. Andere Sternensysteme berichteten, dass ihre Portale in hellem Rot aufleuchteten bevor sie denselben Impuls aussandten der die Reaper hier getötet hatte. Aber danach scheint alles wieder normal zu sein."

„Verdammt", flüsterte Shepard bewundert. Eine große Last fiel von ihren Schultern und ihrem Herzen. All die Zeit war dieses quälende Gefühl auf der Rückseite ihres Verstandes, dass sie die Galaxie durch die Zerstörung der Reaper zerstört hatte. Der Katalysator hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Portale zerstört würden. Die Asari waren nahe dran sie zu verstehen, aber wer weiß wie viel von der Forschung auf Thessia überlebt hatte nach der Reaperinvasion.

„Und…die Geth? EDI? Sie sie noch am Leben?"

Liara sah zu Shepard auf und ihre Stirn zerfurchte sich in Verwirrung, aber sie nickte. „Ja wieso?"

Shepard schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es war zu bizarr um es laut auszusprechen. „Was ist mit meiner Crew?"

Liara setzte sich auf und sah für einen Moment an die Wand. Shepard nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie wusste, dass Leute gestorben waren. Das war eine Tatsache. Aber trotzdem würde es schwer es zu hören. Sie griff nach oben und legte ihre Hand auf Liaras Schulter und die Asari schloss ihre Augen.

„Nun, Grunt und Wrex haben überlebt. Allerdings sind sie beide nach Tuchanka zurückgekehrt um die Fortpflanzung nachzuholen. Es tut mir leid zu sagen, dass Zaeed es nicht geschafft hat. Er kämpfte tapfer und tötete viele bevor er starb."

„Liara nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich um Shepard in die Augen zu sehen. „G-Garrus…hat es auch nicht geschafft."

Shepards Herz sank und sie schloss ihre Augen, kopfschüttelnd. Es gab keine Shepard ohne Vakarian. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen als sie sich an ihren Ausflug auf der Citadel erinnerte. Sie hatte Garrus ihren Schießwettkampf gewinnen lassen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen, so stolz auf sich selbst. Es gab keinen Zweifel in ihr, dass er gut gestorben war, tapfer. Aber…

Liaras Stirn ruhte auf ihrer eigenen und sie trauerten in Stille für eine Weile, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Er hat zumindest den Krieg überlebt. Aber seine Verletzungen waren zu stark. Er…er schaffte es am Leben zu bleiben für eine turianische Feier zu seinen Ehren. Er konnte nie eine gute Auszeichnung ablehnen."

Shepard kicherte leise. Das stimmte. Immerhin haben ihn seine Leute als den Helden erkannt der er auf jeden Fall war.

„Er hat mit auch gesagt, ich solle dir sagen, dass er immer auf dich aufpasst und dass er an der Bar sein wird." Liara drehte sich und legte ihre Hände auf Shepards Bein, um abwesend die Muskeln zu massieren. Shepard begrüßte den Stich der langsam zu verschwinden begann. Sie tat es für eine Weile bevor sie Shepards Bein anhob und vor und zurück bewegte, an den Muskeln arbeitend.

„Wir haben auch gehört, dass Samara auf Thessia gestorben ist. Sie fanden sie umrundet von hunderten toten Reapern. Thessia plant sie und die anderen Justikare zu ehren wenn sie wieder aufgebaut haben. Soweit wir wissen hat niemand von den Justikaren überlebt. Allerdings hat die Neuigkeit von ihrer Tapferkeit für einige neue Rekruten gesorgt."

Liara senkte Shepards Bein und begann das andere zu massieren. Shepard streckte sich und streichelte sanft Liaras Nacken mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie wusste, dass es eine empfindliche Stelle war und lächelte als Liara durch die Berührung seufzte, ihren Kopf sanft entspannen ließ.

„Da ist ein letzter Verlust", sagte sie langsam und sah Shepard in die Augen. „Jack."

Shepard schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf als Liara fortfuhr. „Sie starb ehrenhaft, ihre Schüler beschützend. Von dem was sie sagen war ihre Barriere stark genug um einen Reaperlaser abzuwehren. Aber es hat sie bis zu den Punkt erschöpft, dass…nun, ihr Körper scheint einfach aufgegeben hat. Aber nicht ein einziger ihrer Schüler starb. Sie bauen eine neue Schule für Biotiker in ihrem Namen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wissen wie sie sie nennen werden. ‚Jack' scheint nicht richtig zu passen."

Shepard lachte ein bisschen darüber. „Die psychotische Biotiker Schule für knallharte Typen?"

Liara schüttelte ihren Kopf mit einem Lächeln. „Auch wenn ich denke, dass es Jack gefallen hätte denke ich nicht, dass es passiert. Aber alle anderen haben es geschafft, Shepard. Und das alles dank dir."

Shepard rollte mit den Augen, nur um sie wieder zu fokussieren, als sie bemerkte, dass Liara aufgehört hatte an ihrem Bein zu arbeiten. Tiefe blaue Augen strömten mit solcher Intensität in ihre, dass sie weggucken wollte. Aber Shepard merkte das sie nicht konnte. „Shepard du hast das Unmögliche geschafft, drei Mal. Du hast die Galaxie geeint und eine Macht zerstört die Millionen von Jahren alt war. Zumindest etwas Lob kannst du akzeptiert. Stures Ding."

Shepard grinste breit. „Du liebst es. Gib es zu."

Nun war Liara an der Reihe mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich liebe alles an dir."

„Einschließlich meiner Sturheit?"

„Shepard."

Shepard lachte und setzte sich auf, ließ ihre Beine über die Kante baumeln. Sie waren immer noch steif, aber Liaras Betreuung hatte gut geholfen und sie begann sie vor und zurück zu schwingen während sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Die Sonne versuchte durch einen wolkigen Himmel zu scheinen. Leute wanderten durch die Straßen unten als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Es war perfekt.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Südafrika. London war viel zu zerstört um die Hilfe zu bieten die du benötigt hast. Südafrika musste am wenigsten Schaden erleiden, deshalb wurden wir zu deiner Erholung hier her geflogen. Wir sind sehr glücklich, dass es dir gelungen ist die Geth zu retten, Shepard. Sie sind eine riesige Hilfe beim Wiederaufbauprozess. Wir wünschten nur wir hätten mehr von ihnen. Rannoch wächst stetig und eine enorme Zahl Geth sind auf der Erde und Thessia und helfen mit dem Wiederaufbau. Die Rachni helfen ebenfalls. Sie machen sich gut in Gruppenprojekten."

„Ich bin froh, dass sie mich nicht enttäuscht haben."

„Du hast dein Vertrauen in die richtigen Leute gesetzt. Alles was wir erreicht haben, haben wir wegen dir."

„Was ist mit den Kroganern?"

Liara lächelte, das breiteste das Shepard bisher gesehen hatte und konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern, in Bewunderung der Schönheit der Asari.

„Sie wiederbevölkern schnell. Tuchanka hat immer noch eine Menge Platz, aber Wrex ist bereits in Verhandlungen mit den Turianern und Volus über andere Welten. Er hält den Frieden. Und Eva dient als Botschafterin, ebenfalls um Frieden bemüht. Die Salarianer haben immer noch nicht eingelenkt, aber das werden sie früher oder später, wenn die Kroganer so weiter machen. Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass jemand einen neuen Krieg will."

„Wenn du anfängst zu sagen, dass ich völligen galaktischen Frieden gebracht habe, dann erröte ich vielleicht. Du weißt wie schwer das zu schaffen ist."

Liaras Augenbraue stieg daraufhin und sie lehnte sich vor um eine empfindliche Stelle an Shepards Nacken zu küssen. Shepard keuchte bei der Berührung und Liara biss leicht in die Stelle, sie anschließend mit ihrer Zunge besänftigend. Als sie sie entfernte war hüllte ein roter Farbton Shepards Nacken und Wangen ein. „Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das weiß", sagte Liara stolz, beobachtend wie Shepard einen finsteren Blick vortäuschte.

„Das war schummeln."

„Mmm."

Shepard glitt sanft vom Bett, an Liaras Hand festhaltend als sie sich selbst festhielt. Als sie ihre Balance gefunden hatte wechselte sie von einem Bein aufs andere, irgendwann ließ sie Liaras Hand los um durch den Raum zu gehen. Ihre Beine waren wacklig aber wurden mit jedem Schritt stärker. Liara beobachtete sie einige Momente beim Gehen bevor sie wieder sprach.

„Also, da sind eine Menge Dinge für dich zu tun, nun da du wach bist. Ich glaube du bist für ungefähr zwanzig Orden vorgeschlagen; da sind Zeremonien, Paraden, Gedenkveranstaltungen zu denen du eingeladen wurdest. Eine Menge Leute möchte deinen Rat zu einer Menge Sachen. Ich denke dir wurde sogar die Position als menschliche Ratsherrin angeboten. Was ist deine erste amtliche Anweisung, Shepard?"

Shepard stoppte und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Liara um. Da war etwas Spitzbübisches in ihren Augen, dass Liara nicht genau herauslesen konnte und sie beäugte Shepard misstrauisch vom Bett aus, als sie rüber kam. Als wie vor Liara war kniete sie auf einem Knie, ihre Hände auf Liaras Oberschenkel legend. Leuchtend grüne Augen konzentrierten sich auf blaue und Liara bekämpfte den Kloß der sich in ihrem Hals bildete, auch wenn sie nichts tun konnte um ihren Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Seit sie Shepard getroffen hatte, hatte sie ausführliche Studien über menschliches Verhalten gemacht. Sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Theorie was vor sich ging, aber sie konnte ihre Aufregung trotzdem nicht unterdrücken.

„Meine erste Amtshandlung ist es einen Heiratsantrag an Person, die ich liebe, zu stellen", sagte Shepard sanft, griff Liaras Hände und hielt sie. „Ich liebe dich Liara. Ich habe drei Jahre meiner Zeit mit dir an diese verdammten Maschinen verloren. Ich habe einhundert fünfzig als Gegenleistung gewonnen, aber es wird nie genug sein. Trotzdem möchte ich das meiste aus ihnen machen. Möchtest du mich heiraten? Ich habe noch keinen Ring, aber ich verspreche-

Shepard wurde unterbrochen als Liara vom Bett zu fallen schien und gegen ihre Lippen. Gemeinsam fielen sie auf den Boden, Shepard ignorierte den Stoß gegen ihre Kopf als ihre Arme um die Asari umschlungen, sie festhaltend und sich selbst versprechend sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Liara befreite sich selbst von Shepards Armen und der Commander beobachtete traurig wie sie ihre Seite verließ und zur Tür ging. Aber als sie sah wie das Schloss rot wurde und das böse Grinden auf dem Gesicht der Asari bemerkte, da konnte sie selbst nur lächeln, als Liara sie vom Boden hob und zurück ins Bett legte, ihre Augen schwarz färbend als sie auf den Commander krabbelte.

0-0-0-0-0

„Wow", hauchte Shepard als sie ihre Stirn wischte, zurück aufs Bett fallend. Liara grinste selbstgefällig als sie auf der Kante des Bettes saß und ihr Kleid wieder anzog. Auch wenn sie enttäuscht war, dass sie ihre Kleidung wieder angezogen hatte, hatte Shepard immer noch nicht ihren anfänglichen Schock über das was grade passiert war überwunden.

„Das war so…sinnlich. Ich meine nicht, dass es nicht vorher großartig war, aber…ich kann nicht mal Worte finden um zu beschreiben was grade passiert ist."

Liara kicherte und küsste Shepard auf die Stirn. „Nun mein Vater hat mir einige Tipps gegeben, also habe ich gedacht ich nehme sie an."

„Aethyta hat dir Sextipps gegeben?"

„Beschwerst du dich?"

„Nein absolut nicht. Es ist nur…überraschend. Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Wenn alles zivilisiert bleibt, dann mache ich es falsch. Ich muss sagen, sie hatte recht."

„Ich denke ich umarme sie das nächste Mal wenn wir uns treffen."

Liara machte sich lustig, auch wenn ihre Augen leuchteten. „Bist du hungrig? Ich kann gehen und dir etwas holen."

„Ich verhungere, aber ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Kannst du nicht Zimmerservice oder sowas bestellen?"

„Das ist ein Krankenhaus, Shepard, kein Hotel."

„Du kannst mich nicht dafür verurteilen, durcheinander zu sein nachdem was grade passiert ist."

Nun was Liara an der Reihe zu erröten und Shepard lächelte als sie von Bett wegtrat und versuchte Shepards Haare zu ordnen. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich muss auch noch einige Anrufe machen. Nicht diese Art von Anrufen", lächelte Liara, als sie Shepards ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Feron hat die Shadow Broker Pflichten bis auf weiteres übernommen. Eine Menge Leute möchte wissen dass du wach bist. Das ist alles." Ihrer Geliebten einen letzten Kuss gebend, verließ Liara den Raum.

Sie war nicht mal für fünf Minuten weg, als es ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür gab. Sie öffnete sich bevor sie etwas sagen konnte und Miranda schritt ein. Beide lächelten als sie einander sahen und in einem nicht eigenartigen Anzeichen von Emotionen lehnte sich Miranda vor und umarmte den Commander, die die Umarmung trotz ihrer Überraschung eifrig erwiderte.

„Shepard, es ist so gut sie zu sehen", sagte Miranda als sie sich trennten, bevor sie eine Hand auf Shepards Stirn legte. „Sie sind relativ warm. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Gut", quietschte Shepard, Farbe stieg in ihre Wangen. „Es ist gut sie zu sehen, Miranda. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie mein Leben jetzt zweimal gerettet haben?"

„Das ist alltäglich mit ihnen", antwortete Miranda als sie auf Shepards Diagramme blickte und einige Monitore im Raum kontrollierte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie es geschafft haben. Ich gebe zu, dass ich meine Zweifel hatte. Aber ich denke das bekomme ich wenn ich den großen Commander Shepard anzweifle. Ich war nie glücklicher falsch zu liegen."

„Wie geht es ihrer Schwester?"

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie hilft beim Wiederaufbau in einigen Kolonien."

Sie sprachen noch etwas mehr, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Liara eintrat mit einem Tablett in ihren Händen. Sie pausierte nur für einen Moment, dann lächelte sie Miranda warm an, die dies erwiderte. „Miranda, ich bin froh, dass du zurück gekommen bist. Es gibt etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen möchte", sagte Liara, als sie das Tablett auf Shepards Schoss abstellte.

Shepard tauchte hungrig hinein auch wenn ihre Augen nie die beiden Frauen verließen. Liara ließ ein warmes Lächeln aufblitzen bevor sie sich zur Brünetten umdrehte. „Vor ein paar Momenten hat Shepard mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

„Oh, Gratulation", sagte Miranda ehrlich, auch es klar war, dass sie unsicher war, weshalb es sie betraf.

Liara nickte, ihre Augen blitzten zu Shepard bevor sie fortfuhr. „Shepard hat mir schon öfters kleine blaue Kinder versprochen und auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauert, weiß ich nicht ob wir uns wieder sehen. Und ich wollte fragen, ob du interessiert bist die Patentante unserer ersten Tochter zu werden?"

Shepard schluckte ihren Bissen schnell, ihre Augen leuchteten und ihr Lächeln wuchs als sie zu Miranda sah. Sie war überrascht, um es vorsichtig zu sagen. Ihr Mund hing etwas offen, ihre Augen suchten in Liaras nach einem Anzeichen von Täuschung, aber sie konnte nichts finden. Sie sah zu Shepard, die nachdrücklich nickte. „Ich könnte mir keine bessere Person vorstellen", versicherte sie ihr.

„Ich…nun, es ist unerwartet", bekam Miranda nach einigen Moment zustande. Dann brach sie in ein Lächeln, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie sich zu Liara lehnte und ihre Arme um sie schlang. „Das wäre wunderbar. Danke."

„Es ist uns ein Vergnügen", erwiderte Liara. „Natürlich musst du nun versprechen in Kontakt zu bleiben."

„Kein Problem", antworte Miranda. Sie sprachen noch einige Minuten bevor sie Miranda entschuldigte um ihren mehr Zeit alleine zu geben. Als sie gegangen war seufzte Shepard glücklich.

„Das war eine großartige Sache die du gemacht hast", sagte sie als Liara wieder rüber kam.

„Das ist das wenigste was ich tun konnte. Sie hat mir dich jetzt zweimal zurückgegeben", antwortete Liara etwas distanziert. Shepard beobachtete wie sich ihre blauen Augen verdunkelten und wieder auf sie fielen.

„Shepard, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir…mehr über deine Halluzination erzählen würdest?", fragte Liara leise in die Stille des Raums.

Shepard schloss ihre Augen. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, das dies kommen würde. Ihr Gehirn schien müde bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber sie mussten das verstehen. Also erzählte sie ihr davon. Sie erzählte ihr von dem Strahl, dem Unbekannten, Andersons Tod, der komische Katalysator, der aussah wie das Kind das sie verfolgt hatte, die drei Möglichkeiten. Sie erzählte ihr alles und als sie fertig war fühlte sie sich nicht viel besser diesbezüglich. Liara hörte leise zu, nahm jedes Wort auf und verarbeitete sie langsam. Als Shepard schließlich fertig war, schloss Liara ihre Augen und Tränen fielen von ihren.

„Bei der Göttin, wie konnte ich nur wieder so blind sein", sagte sie aus sie vom Bett aufstand, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und auf den Boden blickte.

„Was?", fragte Shepard, stand ebenfalls vom Bett auf und ging zu ihr, ihre Front in den Rücken der Asari drückend. Liara erlaubte ihr ihre Hände um ihren Bauch zu legen und ihr Kinn auf ihre Schulter, tat aber nichts um die Zuneigung zu erwidern. Sie sagte nichts bis Shepard eine fallende Träne küsste.

„Es passt alles zusammen. All die Zeit, die du um Reaper und ihre Geräte verbracht hast. Die Träume und Halluzinationen und die Cerberus-Basis und all diese Reapergeschöpfe. Ich habe nie darüber nach gedacht…bei der Göttin, ich bin so dumm."

„Du bist nicht dumm", sagte Shepard schnell und drehte Liara um sie anzusehen. „Sag sowas nicht."

Liara seufzte, aufgeben und nickte bevor sie weg sah. „Shepard, ich…ich denke du wurdest indoktriniert."

„Was?" Shepard spuckte beinahe, ein abstoßendes Gefühl in ihren Eingeweiden erfassend.

Liara nickte wieder, trat weg, sah distanziert weg. Shepard wusste, dass sie zurück in den Doktor-Modus wechselte, und bald viele Dinge schnell sagen würde. „Zumindest denke ich, dass du sehr nahe dran warst indoktriniert zu werden. Es macht alles Sinn. Niemand hat gesagt, dass du immun gegen Indoktrination bist, abgesehen davon, dass du die große Commander Shepard bist. Du hast so viel Zeit um Reaper und ihre Technologie verbracht. Sicher haben sie Einfluss auf dich gehabt. Deswegen hat der Vorbote so viel Interesse an dir gezeigt. Er wusste von deinen Fähigkeiten. Er wusste, dass du bestimmt warst die Retterin der Organischen zu werden. Zweifellos wollte er dich unter seiner Kontrolle haben."

Sie begann vor und zurück zu gehen, ihre Hände aneinander reibend als sie weiter sprach. Shepard konnte nur mit Entsetzen zusehen über das was gesagt wurde.

„Ja, der perfekte Plan für unsere Zerstörung: unsere Heldin gegen uns zu wenden. Es müsste unauffällig sein; es würde lange dauern. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass jemand bemerkte was mit dir geschah. Deshalb hast du angefangen diese Träume zu haben. Deshalb hat niemand sonst irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen von dem Kind das du gesehen hast. Das ist der Grund wieso der Teil der Citadel den du gesehen hast Kondensatoren hatte wie das Schiff des Shadow Brokers. Dein Geist hat ein Szenario von Orten gebildet die du kennst. Und der Unbekannte hat sich durch deine Worte selbst getötet, genau wie Saren. Das erklärt den Schmerz den du während der Halluzination hattest. Er hat versucht dich zu indoktrinieren. Deshalb hat die Zerstörungsoption so stark geschmerzt."

Liara stoppte an dieser Stelle, sah zu Shepard, die immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und ungläubig aussah. „Und du hast es bekämpft", sagte sie bewundernd. „Du hast Indoktrination bekämpft. Du…" sie stoppte und lächelte erleichtert. „Sie müssen einen bemerkenswert starken Willen haben, Commander."

Shepard legte die Stirn in Falten, sah runter auf ihre Füsse, ihre zitternden Finger. „Aber…was hätte es gebracht mich zu indoktrinieren? Ich wäre von dem Laser in Stücke geschossen worden. Selbst wenn er mich kontrolliert hätte, was hätte ich tun können?"

Liara pausierte für einen Moment, ihre Augen verfinsterten sich, als sie verschiedene Szenarien durchging. „Nun, es ist offensichtlich, dass die Reaper völlige Kontrolle über ihre Indoktrinierten haben. Vielleicht, wenn du unterlegen gewesen wärst, hätte er deinen Körper wie auch deinen Verstand kontrollieren können, um dich am Leben zu erhalten."

„Um was zu tun?"

„Um…um die Keeper aufzuhalten", sagte Liara etwas zu laut, ihre Begeisterung für die Theorie war erkennbar.

Shepard sah sie an, als wäre sie grade durch den Raum geflogen und Liara fuhr fort, zu begeistert um sich drum zu kümmern. „Ja, er hätte dich zur Citadel gebracht, um die Befehle der Keeper zu überschreiben. Natürlich ist das alles nur eine Theorie. Aber denk drüber nach! Wenn du zur Citadel gekommen wärst und die Arme geschlossen gelassen hättest, dann wäre der Tiegel nutzlos gewesen. Sie hätten uns ausgelöscht. Bei der Göttin…"

Liara legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf, wie sie es so oft getan hatte, wenn sie überwältigt wurde. Shepard schritt vor und umarmte sie zärtlich. „Wir wissen nicht, ob das passiert wäre."

„Du hast recht", sagte Liara schließlich, endlich etwas beruhigt. „Aber es ist eine Möglichkeit."

„Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, dann ist es eine gute Sache, dass ich einen so bemerkenswert starken Willen habe, wie du sagtest."

„Ich sage es, weil es die Wahrheit ist."

Shepard lächelte und drückte ihre Stirn wieder an Liaras, legte eine Hand auf die kleinere an ihrem Rücken und verband ihre Finger mit ihrer anderen Hand. Langsam bewegten sie sich vor und zurück, als würden sie ohne Musik tanzen. Liara schloss ihre Augen, verlor sich in dem Moment mit Shepard, die mehr als zufrieden damit war die Schönheit vor sich anzustarren.

„Weißt du, als ich die Citadel in meiner Halluzination zerstört habe, war das einzige an das ich denken konnte du."

„Oh, wirklich?"

„Mhmm. Und ich hab daran gedacht wie wütend du auf mich wärst, wenn ich sterben würde."

„Immer die Schmeichlerin."

„Gewöhn dich besser dran. Ich habe noch dreihundert Jahre zum Erröten."

„Ich freue mich darauf."


End file.
